HON:Next Generation
by Skylark98
Summary: Rating may go up later . This is the Next generenation of HON. I know its been done before but all the others made them like carbon copies of thier parents and i just didnt think it was realistic so i made my own version . for teens not kids.
1. Next Generation

A/N : **Ok so this is just introduceing the next generation of house of the night . I know this has bee done before but i just didnt believe all the others eally did it right so plz review and tel me if i should continue .**

I brush out my jet black curls and added a little eyeliner to my shock of blue eyes. I avoided the blush because my mom , Zoey Redbird , had given me great cheekbones and I had no need to cover them up . I am Jasmine Redbird , daughter of High Priestess Zoey . My mom named me Jasmine in honor of Jack . He always wanted a kid named Jasmine .

I walked down the hall and came to room number 409, Mya and Tiffany's room . Mya is daughter to Shaunee and Tiffany is daughter to Erin . They act just alike . You would think that our group is just our parents in different names but that's not true you see because first of all Stevie Rae never had a kid with Rephaim , because something about being a bird makes you unable to have human children . Plus Aphrodite had twins ,one being my gorgeous boyfriend DJ (Darius Junior) and the other being the total slut , Blaze she was a carbon copy of Aphrodite in every way .

So that was the gang well minus Blaze she might be the prophtess daughter but that doesn't excuse you from being a slut . Also im the only one in the group with a gift from the goddess . Im able to visit the spirit realm in my sleep .Thats what makes me perfect to be a high priestess I can talk to the godess personally .

Mya had Shaunees carmel skin and gloss hair while Tiffany had bright red hair and blue eyes. We have know idea how that happened I mean both her parents are blonde.


	2. A New Affinty, A New Death

**A/N : Ok some drama and a suprise . Srry it took me a while to update I just want to make sure each chapter has enough drama to make you want more . Make sure to Favorite this story so you know when I update ! Dont just read the first and never read the rest cuz it will only get better from here !**

Mya, Tiffany and I turned to head to the Dark daughters meeting. We weren't having a ritual really just a party but we disguised it as a meeting so the parentals wouldn't get alarmed.  
>I walked into the auditorium and immediately started looking for Dj, he was the leader of the dark sons and was bound to be here. Not being able to find him I asked his friend Adrian where he went.<br>Adrian just looked down at his shoes at refused to answer me. Well he should know better, I'm Jasmine Redbird and I always get what I want. I glared at him with warning eyes and it was clear he was intimidated by me. "He said he was going in the backrooms." Adrian stammered avoiding looking at me. Something was up and I damn sure was going to figure out what.  
>I stalked down the hallway towards the back rooms. I swore if I found Dj I was going to kill him. I knew what these back rooms were for, hooking up, everyone knew that. I listened intently waiting for some kind of sign as to what room he might be in. Then I heard it "dd-Dj" some one groaned.<br>I stormed into the room the noise came from to see Dj on a couch with a blonde on his lap grinding him and letting him drink from her. They were to enthralled with each other to even notice be come in. Djs sandy blonde hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and he was obviously excited, that was until he lifted his head and his blue eyes met mine.  
>He threw her off of him and she landed with a thud. He started pleading with me to forgive him but I was way past the point of forgiveness. I glared at the human girl who laid there staring at me dumbfounded.<br>Angry bubbled up inside me and I burst. "Don't act so clueless. You knew what you were doing you slut!" I screamed at her and all I could imagine was the earth coming up and swallowing her whole. Then it happened just like I imagined in my mind.  
>The ground started to shake and a crack started from my feet and made it's jagged way to her and finally split , causing her to fall in screaming, to buzzed from the bite to even notice she was falling to her death. The ground just repaired itself like nothing happened. If I hadn't seen it I would of laughed at whoever made up such a ridiculous scenario, but I saw it and somehow I no I caused it. I killed that girl.<br>I didn't want her to die! I was just angry and was having harmless fantasies of revenge that I would never carry out! I didn't even know I could start an earthquake! Guess that's another affinity, but why did the goddess give it to me now when I was angry and had no idea how to control it? Now I was a murderer! I killed an innocent girl just because my boyfriend used her!  
>This was his fault! He knew what he was doing. Yet I had made that clueless human pay the price. I couldn't stand it anymore and broke down crying. That's when Mya came rushing in the door looking for me and it only took one look at me for her to run over to comfort me.<p>

"What did you do to her?" Mya screamed at DJ while rocking my now fetal positioned .

"She-sha-shaking-grrr –ound –girl – ff- falling – dead" is all he could stammer . Mya , not knowing what just happened just screamed again " Watever you idiot ! Go get High Priestess Zoey! NOW!" DJ nodded and stumbled to the door but before he could leave Mya said "DJ.."

He turned and Mya said "I might have to take care of Jasmine now but don't think I forgot about you . As soon as she calms downs I'll be looking for you". You could practically see the daggers Mya was shooting at DJ . He gulped and turned to go get my mom .

**A/N : So REVIEW and tell me what you think of the new affinity and the death . 15 Reviews and I update agian today so if you want to get more faster just review with questions ,suggestions , constructive critism and so on :)**


	3. The Mysterious Girl

A/N : I must sayi am extremely disappointed with my reviewers. I didn't get a single review on the last chapter! Not a single one but out of the goodness of my heart I thought I would upload another chapter so you could get more hooked on the story and review . Without reviews I have no motivation to keep writing. _ My mom burst through the door about five minutes later and immediately ran to me. I felt her arms replace Mya's anmy sobs contiuened to a wrack my body . For some reason I'll never get DJ had the guts to rub small circles on my back, as much as I hated him for cheating on me I felt to weak to fight him off so I let his soothing attempts calm me . After my moms shirt was practically soaked with tears I finally sobered up to speak and pulled back. My mom looked me in the eyes "Jasmine , I need you to tell me exactly what happened" So I did . I told her every agonizing detail , choked sobs coming out when I came to the part where the helpless human girl died. As I descriped the girl my moms face twisted into a look of horror. " DJ do you have a picture of her?" my mom asked. What a stupid question. Why would he have a picture of he she was just a one night stand , or so I hoped , but Herod . He pulled out a strip of pictures at some sort of photo booth mat the mall of them making faces or kiss g, so this wasn't a one night stand . That tore another hole in,y already broken heart. As soon as my mom saw the girl in the picture her face contoured into pure agony anther eyes brimmed with tears. Her whole bady shaking she said with a choked sob " That's her" . I didn't understand. Who was this mysterious girl ? I know that what I did was a rterrible accident but I know the goddess let it happen for a reason , so why was she acting like this was the end of her life? "Mom, who his this girl and how do you know her?" I asked utterly confused. My mom looked down at her shoesin shame as she sobbed. " Mom, yourscaring me! Answer me!" "Jasmine you weren't my first child...And stark isn't the first person I had a child with..." _ A\N : DUN DUN DUN ... So who do you think this girl is ? Why is she so important? You can guess inyourreviews and to encoutprage you to review I will not be updating until I get some reviews and I have already got the next chapter written up so as soon asi get some reviews I'll post it :) 


	4. Answers

**A/N : Thanks for the Reviews my fans ! So as I promised I will post another chapter to end your suspense . But remember no reviews=no updates . That's just a cold hard fact so REVIEW . Haha ok so on with the story .**

"What do you mean im not your first kid?" I asked . Of course I was her first kid . Im Jasmine Redbird .

"Well , you see when I was fifteen Heath and I , uhh well we did some stuff and forgot protection. Well six weeks later I found out I was pregnant .The only people whoi told were my parents, not even Heath . Once I started showing I faked mono so I didn't have to leave the house and no one would know . Once the baby was born I gave her up for adoption . To be honest I never really wanted her , I was too digusted by what I had done to care about what was growing inside me , so giving her up wasn't very hard . I just moved on with my life no one knowing , but once I was marked I started dreaming about her and some how I knew I was actually seeing her , but I didn't tell anyone because no one knew I had a kid . " When she was done she looked at me ashamed alsmodt like she was expecting me to yell at her but I still didn't get it . What did that have to do with what I had just done ? Why choose now to tell me ?

"I don't get it . What does that have to do with now ?" I asked , voicing my thoughts .

"Well the girl awas just killed was …your half sister ….Heath and I's child" It made sense now . from what mom had told be Heath was blonde with blue eyes pretty much a guy version of the that girl , my sister. My sister. I have a sister! A sister who my boyfriend cheated on me with

Then it hit me . I had a sister, I just killed her . "Oh my god , I just killed my own sister !" I screamed . " Not only am I a murderer but I murdered my own flesh and blood ! Im a horrible person ." What had I done? The sobs broke out again .

I cant tell you much about what happened after that . I vaguely remember someone carrying me to my room and falling asleep .

As I shut my eyes and fell to unconsciousness .

_Magnificant trees were surrounding me and beautiful butterflies fluttered their way across my vision . I spun a full circle to take in my surroundings then I realized where I was . I was in the spirit realm , a calm feeling flowed through me as I layed down in the plush green grass . I loved when I went to the spirit realm . I couldn't control it and never knew when I was going to go so I cherished each moment in this heaven .I closed my eyes and let the weight of the events today flood out of me . It was impossible to be sad here . It had such an air of pure happieness._

"_Open your eyes my child" I heard a sing song voice say . I knew that voice , it was my goddess ._

_My eyes shot open and I sat up , grinning like a fool when I saw Nyx sitting across from me , gazing happily at me . "I presume you have learned the lesson I sent down to you with your new ability's"Nyx stated._

"_What lesson?" All I learned was what pain felt like not any sort of lesson. " That with your new ability to control and natural diasasters comes with responsibility . You must control your emotions , When your happy the sunshine will come out but when your angry , well you saw what could happen ."_

"_So that's why you let that happen ." It wasn't a question , more of a statement really .Nyx just nodded and looked into the trees to her right. Two figures emerged from the trees, one the girl I had killed accidently and a blonde haired blue eyed male I amused to be Heath ._

"_So this is my Zoey's other daughter . You look just like her ." Heath said to me brushing a jet black hair from my face . I smiled. I can understand how my mom loved him , warmth just radiated off of him . _

"_Come here my child " Nyx said to the girl . Nyx kissed her on the forehead and with a glowing smile she disappeared . " Where'd she go ?"_

"_I sent her to be reborn . She was happy with how her life ended and was ready to start anew ."_

With that I woke up knowing I didn't have to feel guilty for what happened today . It was Nyx plan and I was simply a tool . She had bigger and better things planned for her . Now to go tell mother . I dashed out of my room and to the adult apartments .

**A/N: So what do you think ? Good ? Bad? Review and tell me what you think . Oh and also im kinda confussed of where to go from here so suggestions with the plot would be greatly appreciated . Sorry if it feels like blackmail but If I don't get reviews I don't update . so REVIEW .**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**Kennedy**


	5. Dont Mess With A Redbird

**A/N: OK so this chapter isn't that exciting but I've given you four drama packed chapters in a row so you can deal with one filler chapter. Read and Review Suggestions for plot are appreciated**

When I got to my parents apartment I used the spare key that was located above the doorframe to get in. Bursting through the door I saw my Dad, or as many of you know him Stark, in his royal Blue robe drinking orange juice. What was he doing up at 3 am? And in his Robe? They only use that robe when they …. EWW. Parents should not do that. I learned why he wore that robe when I was about thirteen.

~Flashback~

_It was my mom's birthday so I had cooked her a breakfast in bed. I heard my Dad say "I got your birthday present right here" and my mom giggled so I thought that it was a really good present and wanted to see what my Dad had got her .I burst in the room with her breakfast and screamed "Happy Birthday!" only to find my parents naked and my dad on top of my mom. I immediately threw everything off the breakfast tray and used the tray to shield my eyes as I ran out screaming "That's just wrong. Plain Wrong!"After that my Dad had come out in that same old blue robe and forced me into "the talk" using what I just saw as an example. A mental image I did NOT need._

_~Flashback~_

Just thinking of that instance gave me disgusted shivers. Ignoring his blue robe and what that obviously stated what they had just done I said "Where's mom?"

"The bedroom "My dad said all smiles.

Knowing it was an awkward question but I needed to ask before I went in there I said "All clothes are on right?"

With a smirk my dad said "Nope"

Can you say gross? I stormed to the bedroom door banged on it. "Get some clothes on. I'm coming in." After a longed moment filled with noises of things knocking over she said "Come in"

As soon as I walked in she said "You need to talk more about what happened earlier?" her face filled with concern.

"No, well sort of "My mom's features turn to confusion. I sat on the bed next to her and said "I visited Nyx tonight and well I saw my sister, she was beaming. I've never seen someone that happy, Mom. Then Nyx sent her to be reborn and I just couldn't feel guilty anymore because she's alive! Just not in the same body, so you don't have to mourn her .She not dead!"

The stress lines that had contoured my mom's face all day were gone as if her face instantly lit up. Saying nothing she pulled me into a great hug .I felt her tears of joy wet my shirt but I didn't care.

The Next day was just like normal, well except I no longer had a boyfriend. I wasn't over DJ. I mean, what girl could get over a guy in one day? But I was not going to let him know that , so as he came to sit at his usual spot , right beside me , in our table I smiled flintily at his best friend Adrian and said " Hey Adrian , why don't you come sit by me "

Adrian sat down by me, but not after sending a smirk in DJ's direction. The whole lunch time I whispered dirty comments in Adrian's ear, making sure that DJ saw. About the fifth flirtatious smile to Adrian DJ shot Adrian a glare and stormed out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard. This is where my control of weather and natural disasters will come in handy, so as soon as he stepped outside I made it rain, ruining his designer jeans. Hell, he deserved it. I hated that bastard for what he did to me.

Tiffany and Mya said in unison "What was that about?" I shrugged, as if I didn't know. This was only the beginning of my revenge on DJ. He doesn't know what's coming, sooner or later people will learn. You DON'T MESS with a redbird.

**A/N: So what do you think she will do for revenge? Will they get back together or will she get a new guy? Only I know, but you can guess in your reviews! Ideas for the story are greatly appreciated **


	6. Thanks

**A/N : This isn't a chapter , although one will be up in about an hour hopefully . I would just like to say thanks to my constant reviewers (and favoriters) Luna-Cara , vampireex , and IssyRedbird . They have review only like every chapter and give me inspiration to write more by their compliments .Thank you guys . New chappie will be up ASAP:D**


	7. Obession or Revenge?

**A/N: Sorry haven't updated in forever but here is a short little chapter so put down your pitch forks and read the story . Review im kind of having writers block.**

I was walking by the nurse when I heard DJ's voice coming from inside . "It always itches and burns . What's wrong ? Am I getting cancer , you know down there ? " Aww , now I knew what they were talking about . He thought he had cancer in his junk ,but burning doesn't sound like cancer . It sounds like … Oh ! If this is what I thought it was than that douche definitely got what he desereves .

"I sorry to tell you , but you are showing all signs of a sexually transmitted disease called Herpes." I heard DJ gasp and a very girly weep come out . He had Herpes! That douche bag had herpes! I finally new exactly what I was going to do for revenge .

It was time for a Dark Daughters /Dark Sons ritual again. Instead of only letting in the normals I made it an open event where everyone in the school could come and participate in the ritual . I wanted everyone possible to see what I had planned for DJ .

When I finished with the ritual I made my way to the podium at the front of the room and said into the microphone "I would like to make an announcement ." All eyes turned to me as they waited for what I had to say . "I would like my boyfriend , Darius Junior , to come up here please " I said with a wink and a pleasant smile . I hadn't officially broken up with DJ so that would work to my advantage . He thought I was just angry and would come around sooner or later.

DJ walked up to the podium with a surprised smirk as I put an arm around him then "I would like to let girl in this school know that DJ , my EX- boyfriend , " Everyone gasped , we were the "it" couple. We were supposed to be unbreakable . "has Herpes from cheating on me with some slut . As you could guess DJ." I turned to him "Its over ." With that I got up and left the rec hall.

Mya and Tiffany came running after me "What the Hell, Jazz? Don't you think that was a little much?" I cant believe they just said that . All I did was let everyone know what he did . He got what he deserved .

I shrugged and crossed my arms "He broke my heart , I broke his reputation."

" Don't you think you went a little to far?" Tiffany said

"If anything I didn't go far enough . That bastard deserves way worse ."

" That's it! Your obsessed! You need a vacation so were going to go to the beach house this weekend ."


	8. HELP!

This isn't a chapter im so sorry I haven't updated and honestly I don't know when I will I have no inspiration right now and really I have no more ideas . Everything I wrote is what I started with the story with so im asking for your help readers ! I need inspiration and ideas so if you have any plz tell me in a review thanx! Bye and hope to see you seen if I don't get any ideas from my readers or my brain then im sad to day this story will be deleted . DON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AND TELL MEYOUR IDEAS!


End file.
